


Arrival From the Future

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Visitors from the future [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Forge is surprised in his lab by visitors from a dark future.





	Arrival From the Future

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Arrival from the Future

He was just finishing up his work for the night and about to head in to get some sleep when the new projector he’d built began to activate. He hadn’t used the thing since the trouble with the creatures from the dimension Kurt ported through escaped. He really hoped they were about to escape again. He headed over to his computer to pull up the remote access feature he wasn’t going near the device until he was sure he wasn’t going to get stuck in a pocket dimension again.

He frowned as he saw the readings the device was putting out they made no sense it wasn’t opening a portal to the brimstone dimension or even into a middle verse instead it seemed to be opening a portal to itself. He grabbed the phone and dailed the number for the Xavier Institute the emergency line the professor had given him. “Yes, Forge what is it?” Xavier asked as he answered after only a couple of rings.

“Something weird is going on with my projector, and I am going to try to shut it down but I wanted to let you know what was going on in case something happened.” He listened as Xavier cautioned him to wait until the X-men could get there. “I don’t think I can wait professor the readings it is putting out make no sense I’m afraid it could explode and take part of Bayville into an alternate dimension it is trying to open a portal to itself.” Even as he said it the readings went crazy and a ball of light swallowed the projector. “It is happening Professor.” He yelled but just as quickly as it started it ended and there were four figures standing there covered head to toe in black suits of armor and two of them had strange guns strapped to their backs. The only thing he could tell is that one of them was female. He could hear Xavier asking what was wrong but before he could speak the female figure moved and ripped the phone cord out of the wall.

The tallest of the male figures spoke then. “Good work Cat, Cable take out the projector so we can’t be followed back to this time and Taker please put the Maker down gently.” He wished that he’d taken Xavier up on those self defense classes he’d offered after mutants were exposed to the world as he tried to fend the man off but then he was pinned and he felt the touch of bare skin before he blanked out.

He came to with Jean Grey leaning over him. “He’s awake Professor,” She called and he looked around from where he was layingto see most of the X-men standing in his lab looking at the remains of the destroyed projector.

“What happened Forge?” Xavier asked quickly. “Seconds after you said it was happening something blocked my telepathy in this area.” He could hear the worry in the Professors voice. “I am sorry to pressure you but we need to know if anything dangerous emerged.”

“People dressed in black came out and attacked me,” He said after a moment. “Help me up the security system should have recorded it.” Jean Grey closed her eyes and he felt himself pulled up to his feet. He headed over to his computer and brought up the security video. “There they are.” He said as the X-men crowed around.

He watched as the events leading to his collapse were repeated and he again wondered how he’d been knocked out so easily. He couldn’t really see what the man had done to him he turned up the volume as he saw the one the had given the orders called Cable destroy his device. “There now nothing can follow us back here.”

“Good everyone knows their targets?” The one that was giving orders said and the female and the one who knocked him out both nodded their heads but the one who destroyed the device didn’t. “Cable confirm you know your target.”

“I know my target Basilisk and I still say I should be the one to do the other mission I don’t think you can pull the trigger.” He really didn’t like the sound of that. “Why don’t you take mine and I’ll handle the hard one.”

“No one else is touching her Cable,” The leader said darkly. “Now lets go before the X-men get here we don’t need to confront our past selves yet.” They left then quickly but he wasn’t paying attention he was pulling up the data from his projector again.

He looked at the readings again and couldn’t believe it. “They must have used the projector to Time travel some how that’s why it was opening in the same location.” He was already trying to figure out how he it was done. He could see how it might be possible. “I just can’t figure out where they got enough power.”

“Forge, can you send a copy of this video and any data your systems have collected to the institute.” Xavier said and he noticed the X-men were all talking quickly amongst themselves. “I want to have Cerebro analyze everything.”

“Of course Professor and I’ll come with you and see if I can help build something to track them down.” He was already imagining the possibilities. “If they really did Travel here from the future then I should be able to build something to track them because that has to leave some kind of trace.” Xavier nodded and he wondered if he was the one who built whatever machine made it possible for them to use his projector as a bridge to the past.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
